1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for connecting plates and, more particularly, to a toolless assembly for connecting plates of a computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When components are installed into a computer, a side plate or a back plate of the computer housing has to be opened. To secure the side plate or the back plate to the housing, tools such as screws are usually used. When electronic components are to be installed into a computer, a tool (such as a screwdriver) always be used to remove the screws thus to remove the side plate or the back plate for installation. After the components have been installed, the user has to secure the side plate or the back plate to the housing by the tool again.
It is inconvenient when a user removes or secures the side plate or the back plate by tools to install the components. Further, if user does not have the tool for removing the screws, the side plate or the back plate can not be removed from the housing.